


I Told Many Many People

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Mamma Mia 2 Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: Just a quick spoof of a scene in Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again, no real spoilers because the scene it's based on is seen in the trailers and the title kind of gives it away :)





	I Told Many Many People

Joanna sat at the bar with her grandmother, discussing said grandmother’s sudden interest in the hotel she had built. Joanna’s grandmother, on her mother’s side, had never really been around, she was always busy. Joanna could count on one hand the important life moments she had been a part of. The latest event had been her ever-so-brief appearance at her own daughter’s funeral the year before.

“So, why now?” She asked, sipping her lemonade through a straw.

“Well I’m taking some time for myself and it dawned on me that I never really put much effort into being a part of your life, or your mother’s and that should change. I’m just going to put all of my efforts into being a good grandmother.”

“A _great_ -grandmother,” a passer-by said, and Joanna stared surprised.

“Oh, thank you,” Ruby said, not noticing the double meaning.

“No, that’s not- how did he?” She turned to see her partner Sky with her three father’s: Leonard, Jim and Scotty [as he had asked to be addressed].

Joanna had found her three fathers years before at her first – almost – wedding to Sky, five or so years before. Leonard was a Doctor from the Georgia in the US, he had fluffy brown hair that he kept neatly in place and deep brown eyes.

Jim was Swedish by birth, but his mother had moved to the US during his childhood. He was blonde with ocean blue eyes. He still cherished his Swedish heritage, he was a sailor and travel author. He had also recently been honoured with an award that Joanna could never remember the proper title of, so referred to it as the ‘Best Swede Ever’ award. Jim thought it was amusing and always chuckled along with it.

Scotty, or Montgomery Scott, was from Scotland and had an unmistakable accent. He was an Engineer by trade and had his own company he called Enterprise. Despite being CEO, he still loved to get his hands dirty and stuck into the practical side of things.

“I thought we weren’t telling people.” Joanna said to Sky.

“I didn’t tell anyone,” he defended.

“Well I told Leonard, because he’s my step-dad.” She said, and Leonard spoke up:

“I told Jim, because he’s my best friend,” he explained.

“And I told Scotty,” Jim said, “because he’s dad number three.”

Scotty’s face dropped, “I told many, many people,” he said, looking slightly guilty. Jim rolled his eyes beside him and Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose.


End file.
